


Doing the right thing

by dani_the_girl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_the_girl/pseuds/dani_the_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have a conversation about their conversation on the carrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing the right thing

**Author's Note:**

> More working on character voice, trying to get a feel for Stark's POV. This is an excuse for writing movie tags and not plot.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is at the front entrance, requesting to speak with you."

Tony sighed. "Gotta take my name off the building or something, Jarvis. Let him in and slow the elevator down til I've found something to drink." He wondered what this was going to be about. If it had been business, he was pretty sure Fury would have called ahead and he couldn't imagine Rogers was paying a social call. Maybe he was going to propose a team-building retreat. Tony poured himself a large whiskey, just in case.

The elevator pinged just as he put the bottle back down on the counter. "Thanks, Jarvis," he muttered and stepped out from behind the bar. "Hey, Cap, how you been?" he asked, trying to sound welcoming. "Can I get you a drink? What can I do for you? Please tell me you're not here to organise a team-building retreat."

"A what?" Rogers looked bewildered for a second and then shook his head. "Call me Steve, will you?"

"They didn't have those in the fourties? Probably just as well," Tony said. "Seriously, drink?"

"No, I won't, thanks. Look, I just wanted to say something to you. You got a minute." Steve looked uncomfortable, which wasn't a good sign. It felt weird to think of him as Steve, Tony thought. Still, if they were going to be team mates, he should make some sort of effort.

"For America's finest? Always." Tony dropped onto the sofa, ignoring Steve's wince, and indicated the other chairs with a sweep of his hand. "Have a seat. What's on your mind?"

"Look, it's come to my attention that I owe you an apology," Steve said awkwardly, not sitting down.

"What? Why? No, wait, I don't care. We saved the world, what ever it is, it's all in the past." Tony toasted the air and knocked back his drink. "Sure I can't get you one?"

"Will you just let me get this out? I've been reading your file."

Tony shrugged and stood back up, walked over to the bar. He had really enjoyed Rogers not knowing all that stuff, he realised. It was nice not to get questions, assumptions for a change. "Well, obviously not all of it is clear in my memory, but I don't recall you being there for any of that stuff, so unless you're apologising for invasion of privacy I don't see what you can possibly need to say about it."

"No, I..." Rogers trailed to a halt, which was absolutely fine by Tony, but then cleared his throat. Tony could practically see him straightening his shoulders through the back of his head by some kind of extra sensory perception. "I shouldn't have said what I said to you on the carrier. I'm sorry."

"Oh jeez, look forget it already. It's not like I didn't say some things that were pretty fucking low and unlike you, I didn't have the excuse of not having done the reading beforehand." Tony poured another drink and turned around to lean on the bar. "And anyway, we were all under the influence of the big glowing blue staff of doom. Just, I don't know, write it off as a learning experience and move on. I'm sorry, you're sorry, Banner's really really sorry, but, and I feel that I shouldn't keep having to remind people of this, we saved the world so we're all good."

Steve snorted. "That's not the point. Look, I don't know that many people who are worth even one of you, OK. I just wanted you to know that." He looked a little bit more relaxed for having said it though, and hopefully now it was out of his system and they could never mention it again, Tony thought hopefully.

"Hey, you should meet Pepper. She's worth at least two and a half of me." Tony said, and grinned suddenly, thinking how much Pepper would probably like Steve. "She even makes me behave some of the time. Maybe I shouldn't introduce you two. No, seriously, lets do dinner, it'll be good, you can bond about how awesome I am."

"Sounds good," Steve said with a smile, "but let's not go crazy here."


End file.
